Matthew Hunt
)]] Name: Matthew Hunt Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Video games, making and watching movies, browsing the internet, listening to music, watching the news Appearance: '''Matthew has blue eyes with a bit of a green shade, brown hair, a chubby and round face, round nose, and fair white skin. When he was 2 years old, as a result of a bad fall, he has a faint scar slightly above his left eyebrow. Overweight with an endomorph appearance at 200 pounds and 5'11" in height, he prefers to wear his hoodies throughout the day. He usually wears long pants and short-sleeved shirts underneath his jacket. His hair is thick and short, so he doesn't usually brush it unless he is going to a formal event or if it looks extremely out of place in general. He also prefers to shave every week, as he doesn't want to grow in a beard. At the time of the abduction, he recently got a shave and was wearing his favorite red hoodie. Under it was a short-sleeved blue shirt and a long black sports pants with two white lines from top to bottom on each side. He was also wearing black tennis shoes. '''Biography: Matthew's parents, Everett and Brenda, encountered each other at a restaurant in Chattanooga, Tennessee during one of the Everett's days off. Everett works as a boss at a delivery service while Brenda used to work as a chef at the previously mentioned restaurant, which Everett frequented. Over the course of a few months, they got more familiar with one another by talking about various subjects. While their conversations when they first met were brief at the restaurant due to Brenda's schedule, they soon began to meet each other whenever it was convenient for them both. Eventually, Brenda decided to ask Everett out on a date. After a few years passed, they finally decided to get married and have a family. On November 6, 1999, Matthew Hunt was born. When Matthew was 4 years old, Brenda got fired due to a patron at the restaurant suffering a severe allergic reaction. The allergy was noted several times both by the customer and on paper, but she denied that she was ever told about it and accused her co-workers of writing it down after the reaction took place. Firmly believing that she was wronged, she sued the restaurant and won due to major contradictions in the stories of each of the staff members. She won a significant amount of money, but it came with the cost of the company not hiring her at any place that they happened to own. Brenda searched for a chef position at another restaurant under a different company, and she eventually found one after a month of looking around. Due to the new job's location, Everett and Brenda decided to move into the gated neighborhood, which was in the Birchwood area in Chattanooga. The decision was made based on Everett's position, in which he made more money than Brenda and all of his co-workers, and the money Brenda won in the lawsuit. Matthew would go to school a year later. He had an average experience in elementary school, with the worst of his grades being a low C, but he was constantly made fun of and harassed by his classmates due to getting angered extremely easily. It was during Matthew's time in elementary school that he grew fond of video games, movies, and music. He saw one of his friends at the time playing a game, who gave him a chance to play as well after seeing how excited Matthew was over what was being shown to him on TV. He loved it almost immediately due to the challenge of said game and begged his parents to buy him a console. When he got his first Playstation 3 at the age of 7, which was released two weeks after his birthday, he quickly learned the controls and would come to own every console afterwards, as well as some consoles that came out years before he was born. He preferred games with an established world, since he believed that it is far more interesting to see what life was like for the characters, games that aren't too easy, so he could get immense satisfaction over beating a difficult part, and games that weren't reviewed too poorly, so he can make sure that he's getting some form of quality. Over the course of several years, he was improving his hand-eye coordination and reaction time due to the difficulties of certain games. Matthew's interest in movies began around the same time he got his Playstation 3, when he was introduced to animated movies. He loved the characters and music, how colorful they typically are, and the stories, and constantly watched them for a few months. Afterwards, his interests extended to all movies in general. The music from the movies and games were also what sparked his interest in other music, leading him to listen to music independent of the movies or games. While he doesn't have a favorite song, he has a preference for rock, folk, pop, and rap music, for how intense and catchy they can be as well as cool in Matthew's eyes. When Matthew graduated to the middle school, the amount of bullying that he received due to his aforementioned anger rose quite a bit. Some of the smarter kids found out through Google about the lawsuit that Brenda was involved in, found out that Matthew's mother had the same name, and put two and two together, which made the bullying worse after the news about the lawsuit spread. After one particularly bad day, he decided to confront one of the bullies. After they made a comment that her mother deliberately tried to murder a customer, Matthew's anger got the best of him and he assaulted them. The school staff broke up the fight and the principal suspended both him and the bully due to the zero-tolerance policy. After Matthew's parents were called about it, they yelled in his face about what he did and grounded him for a month. However, before Matthew walked back up to his room, Everett gave him advice as to how to deal with his classmates making fun of him. Due to this incident, Matthew decided to listen to his father about having a calm and collected personality. Over the course of his time in middle school, his anger that would typically rise gradually lessened. He typically didn't let his emotions get in the way, but he did panic or get emotional when his limit was reached. After Matthew's limit was reached on a few occasions, he was noted to not care about bottling up his feelings of the situation or person and acted depending on the situation. It typically varied between being blunt after running out of patience and getting aggressive towards other people when he was furious. By the time he advanced to high school, he was far better at keeping calm under pressure and it would take someone a lot more effort to reach his limit. It was during this time that Matthew decided to take a film course due to his interest in movies. He found both the stories of them and production behind said movies to be the most interesting, especially when it comes to certain effects and storylines. Some time during Matthew's freshmen year, he decided to join the film club due to the same reasons. During his time there and with the assistance of his film elective class, he slowly got better at acting and camerawork over the course of nearly 4 years, to the point where he was considered a great actor by his peers. While he had his ups and downs, the other students do talk to him regularly and Matthew has no problems talking to them. Matthew doesn't have a wide variety of food that he eats and only eats a select number of things, with the vast majority of them being unhealthy. Despite Brenda and Everett's insistence that Matthew eat more healthier foods, Matthew refused to do so due to finding the food that he eats to be perfectly fine. As a result of Brenda and Everett not wanting to force the healthy foods on him, he began to gain weight. During Matthew's junior year, his parents managed to convince him to try new things, with progress recently picking up in speed during the middle of his senior year. However, they never encouraged him to exercise, due to Matthew hatred for it in general, which further contributed to his chubby appearance. This is only noticeable when he's wearing tight clothing or not wearing anything at all. Otherwise, he looks like he has an average build to the common eye. Later on in his life, aside from playing games, Matthew has also developed an interest in current events due to browsing the internet and watching the news. He thought it was important to be aware of events happening around the world and how everyone was reacting to them. In his eyes, something historical could happen one day, and it could happen without him knowing. He also created an account on Reddit to create posts and threads, as well as leave comments on them to show how he's reacting to something as well. However, it came with the side effect of making him slightly cynical due to the negative stories that he reads and the numerous arguments he has with other people with differing views. The constant arguments he gets into eventually affected him in the real world, as he developed a habit of being sarcastic which, if he does it around certain topics, could be seen by other people as him being offensive. When it comes to classes, Matthew finds his film class to be his favorite for the aforementioned reasons. English is his second favorite, due to him finding some of the books he was required to read interesting, and social studies is his third favorite, due to his interest in current events extending to past events. He dislikes math due to how complicated it can get at times, but it is noted that he does see how it can apply to his future. However, he hates science and foreign languages due to how boring and unimportant they are. For science, Matthew found himself constantly forgetting the lessons and they just didn't seem that important in his eyes. For foreign languages, he doesn't plan on traveling outside of the United States, so he doesn't see why he should be taught the various languages that, in his opinion, he would almost never use. He would typically get low C's for those two classes and get A's and B's for his other classes. He doesn't like or dislike the fine arts classes and just finds them okay. Matthew sees anyone else that he doesn't dislike, hate, or find annoying to be at least good acquaintances. He considers himself to be straight, but doesn't express any interest in a relationship publicly due to the fear of potentially ruining a friendship if he confesses to them. Matthew plans to be a part of the film industry after high school, with the hopes of being a director in the future. Matthew resembles his mother in his eye color, but has his father's hair and personality. He is typically reserved and tends to get to the point with other people. While he prefers to spend his time inside at home, he hangs out with his other classmates on occasion. Brenda is more outgoing and cheerful. Despite their differences in personalities, they still love each other. When Matthew was asked about his parents, he says that Everett was a bit more loose than Brenda regarding certain rules and he liked his father more due to how calmly he handled situations and for shaping him into who he is now. Brenda seems to be too worrying and nagging in Matthew's eyes. Advantages: Matthew is level-headed and calm, never letting his emotions get in the way except during certain circumstances. As a result of playing video games, he has better hand-eye coordination. He is also a good actor due to the films he acts in. Disadvantages: Due to never exercising outside of P.E. classes and eating unhealthy foods, Matthew is heavy and slow when moving. His cynicism and sarcasm can prove to be detrimental in some relationships or conflicts. When he loses his cool, he tends to lash out at other people. Designated Number: Male student No. 016 --- Designated Weapon: Beach towel and umbrella set Conclusion: You might consider it wise to just make the best of a bad situation, B016. Find a nice beach and park yourself there until your inevitable death comes, because your easygoing lifestyle is finally about to catch up to you. - Christina Stockton The above biography is as written by Super Weegee. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Super Weegee '''Kills: ' 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: ' Beach towel and umbrella set (assigned weapon) 'Allies: 'Regina Petrov, Faith Marshal-Mackenzie 'Enemies: 'Shauna Cooke, Violet Schmidt 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below are a list of threads containing Matthew, in chronological order: The Past: *The Suspension *I'm alright. I'm just fine. And you're a tool, so. V7 Pregame: *The Curse of Miss Celie *Bungee Jumper Lab *The Books of Wonder *The Plan Unfolds The Trip: *Room 714: Den of the Nerds *Pool Puns-n-Harmony V7: * Steady As She Goes *Here. Fear. Here. *The Spirit World *Sun Giant *The Past Has Passed Away *You Never Said Goodbye Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Matthew Hunt. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students